Probleme d'hormone
by KonoxSama
Summary: Une femme,des hormones,la CIA


6 mois, 6 mois qu'il subissait ses sautes d'humeur et ses envies subites de plus en plus étrange et inattendu. Des cerises en plein hiver au câlin en plein milieux d'une réunion avec le SECNAV, les envies de Jenny lui en faisaient voire de toutes les couleurs. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, Jethro était bien trop comptent de toute les réaliser. Bien que trouvé un traiteur français ouvert a 2heure du matin soit un vrai défi pour notre ancien marin.

Sa faisait 3mois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble quand Jen était tombé enceinte. Le seul problème que posait cette grossesse c'est que en dehors de son équipe, personne de devait savoir que les deux amoureux était de nouveaux ensemble. Pour le reste du monde, Jennifer Shepard était enceinte d'un avocat dont tout le monde ignoré le nom.

Bon maintenant que vous savez tout sa, revenons dans l'instant présent. Jenny est dans son bureau en pleine conversation avec le nouveau directeur de la CIA. Enfin au début c'était une conversation maintenant c'est plutôt la 3eme guerre mondial ou comme disait l'agent très spécial Anthony Dinozzo « tempête force 12 ».La conversation avait plutôt bien commencé, malgré le fait que Torman dragué ouvertement notre rouquine, puis le sujet « Grenouille » était arrivé sur le tapi et BOUM Jenny avait explosé. Et je peux vous dire que CIA Boy n'en mené pas large. Déjà que, en temps normal, elle n'a pas un caractère facile mais la les hormones et la fatigue la rende vraiment effrayante même pour notre cher « cus serré » fraichement sortis du moule de la CIA.C'est sa 1er visite en tant que directeur d'agence et on peut dire qu'il n'est pas déçu.

Un peu plus bas Jethro revenait de la machine à café quand les doux cris de sa dulcine retentir dans l'Open-Space. Bien sure sa n'a rien de nouveaux, pour toute personnes travaillant au NCIS depuis au moins 4 mois, les crises de leur patronne sont devenu une habitude .Mais comme lui en vouloir, ils comprennent qu'avec sa grossesse et son travaille, les stresses sont multiple et bien sur du moment que se n'est pas contre eux, ils ne lui en veulent pas d'explosé de temps en temps.

**-Ils n'ont pas prévenu le nouveau guignol de la CIA que directeur c'est transformé en dragon depuis quelque moi ?** _fit Tony avec un large sourire_  
**-C'est bien la 1er fois que je plein quelqu'un de la CIA** _ajouta Ziva en retenant un éclat de rire_  
**-le pauvre** _fit Gibbs faussement compatissant en passant devant ses agents pour rejoindre son bureau._  
**-J'espère que la CIA a prévue un directeur de rechange parce que celui-ci risque d'être dans un sale état quand elle en aura finis avec lui** _finit Dinozzo_  
Gibbs tiqua à l'évocation de la CIA et commença à se diriger vers le bureau directorial.  
**-Je vais faire en sorte qu'il en reste quelques morceaux** _dit-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau de la secrétaire._

Quand il entrouvrit la porte de la rouquine, Cynthia lui glisse un **« bonne chance pour calme la tornade »** qui le fit sourire. Des qu'il eut ouvert la porte son sourire s'élargie.  
Jenny était debout derrière son bureau, une main posse sur son ventre joliment arrondie et sourie à l'entre de Jethro.

Torman lui se tenez droit mais tremblait comme un chihuahua. On peut dire que Gibbs venait de la sauvé car de son point de vue, encore quelque minute et Jenny l'orée tué. Il profita de l'arrivé de l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel pour annoncer avec un lège sourire.

**-Se fut un plaisir de vous rencontre Directeur Shepard .Et encore tout mes félicitations pour votre bébé**.

Puis il parti sans demander son reste. Après le départ de CIA Boy, Jethro eu juste le temps de ferme la porte que Jenny prenais déjà possession de ses lèvres .Se baisse est doux et chaud à la fois, un juste mélange entre un amour pure et une passion dévorante. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et en se sourient et s'assirent sur le canapé. Ils restèrent un instant comme sa enlace en silence, Jenny dans les bras de Jethro leur main réunis sur le ventre de la futur maman. Apres avoir embrasse sa femme dans les cheveux Jethro brisa le silence.

**-Problèmes d'hormone mon ange ?**  
**-Pas totalement fit** _Jenny avec une petite mine fautive._ **Il a amené le sujet « Grenouille » sur le tapi et la j'ai eu une poussée d'hormone qui ma fait perdre le contrôle.**  
**-Sa devais être une sacré poussé d'hormone parce qu'on t'entendait crie d'en bas** _dit Jethro en rigolant._

Jenny se tassa un peu plus dans les bras de son homme et commença à l'embrasser dans le coup tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Les hormones et le désire venaient de prendre le dessus sur la raison de nos deux amoureux transit.


End file.
